


Competent

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Competency Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Competent

There's just something about Hikaru Sulu.

It's not his smile, it's not his eyes, it's not the muscular line of his shoulders or the way he can keep up with the doctor's sarcastic sense of humor. All those things are nice, sure, but the thing that attracted McCoy from the go is that the competency in those strong, slender hands saved McCoy's _life_. Saved a whole fucking _planet_. Okay, so Jim might have been involved a little bit. And Pike, and that pointy-eared bastard, and the Russian kid, but it's Sulu that McCoy can't keep his eyes off of. Everyone knows it, he's sure. It's embarrassing, this kink of his for someone who can fly a plane, the way he masturbates thinking about the curve of Sulu's hand around the gleaming metal handle that throws them all into warp speed at the blink of an eye. And maybe Scotty's technically in control of all that power, maybe the ship's operation depends on hundreds of people's parts in the function of a well-oiled machine, including McCoy himself's role in keeping those people healthy. But none of that matters to McCoy, not really. What matters is that he's alone in a turbolift with Hikaru Sulu and suddenly he can't take it anymore.

Sulu glances up in surprise when McCoy's finger jams the button, and then McCoy's _on_ him, all over him, lips and tongue and hands moving as if his life depended on it. And Sulu -- thank _God_ -- Sulu responds, after the initial shock, hands creeping up McCoy's back, tongue duelling with the doctor's. It's thirty seconds before McCoy thinks to step away, smoothing down his clothes and getting a hold of himself. He hardly dares look, but when he does, Sulu's face is shifting into a wide, amused grin.

"Well," the pilot says, his eyes reflecting something altogether naughty. "Okay, then."

McCoy hits the button.


End file.
